


Review/Rant of 6x16- Last Day on Earth

by lil_tiger98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my raw emotions from the frustrating decision Sunday night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Review/Rant of 6x16- Last Day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant on Major Character Death tag because even though a character dies, we don't know if they are a major character. My raw emotions, and I can't stress that enough. Also, if you haven't seen the episode, don't read this, though that should be obvious. Enjoy ;D

Before I start losing it, let me just go through the stuff I liked in the show. I liked the cat-mouse chase. I liked how we saw them literally trying every single route they could think of! It made total sense. I loved Eugene steppin’ up, him giving Rick the gazpacho, I mean bullet recipe and his bromance hug with honest Abe. Awesome. I liked the walker road block. When Rick chopped the arm I freaked before I realized his plan. Lol. 

 

Ok, so before I flip out and let out all of my emotions, realize this is a rant and I’m typing the first thing that comes to mind and want to you to read my raw feelings so there are little edits- Thanks!

 

WHY AN F’ING CLIFFHANGER?! Listen, I’m an original comic fan, and when I first read the Negan scene, HOLY SHIT! It felt like you were the getting hit because Glenn getting chosen came from left field! I remember I was initially appalled but quickly came to love to hate Negan! If I find out they did it for ratings, I will officially lose all respect for Gimple, Kirkman, and AMC. That cliffhanger was a middle finger to the fans. A royal middle finger, F you fans. We want ratings and people to tune in for season 7 so screw you. Did that really need to be 90 f’ing minutes long?! REALLY?! Negan’s f’ing monologue was that whole last half-hour. And he f’ing talked like a snail so they could string it along. "NOT COOL!"

 

I guess my biggest problem with the cliffhanger is losing the mood of suspense and flow of the scene. It was reading a fanfic sex scene that just stopped right at the climax part because the writer was to lazy to copy and paste the rest of the scene. I prepared myself at the BEGINNING of the season for this episode (not really if it were Daryl). AMC posts ‘the most talked about scene’ and they posted the Negan scene. Last I checked, it had about 2,000 thumbs up… and  **_6,000_ ** thumbs down! That’s how pissed EVERYONE is! Is AMC in Piss City yet? They will be soon! They set this up the WHOLE season and just gave up. WHAT THE HELL?!

  
Give me your thoughts & opinions. What pissed you off? What did you like/hate? LET ME KNOW!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts and opinions. I guess someone slowed down the audio at the end and you can hear Maggie screaming Glenn and Glenn saying Mag-Maggie?. Thoughts! PLEASE! Who do you think got intimate with Lucille?


End file.
